


Goodbyes

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Kushida is moving on to new opportunities and its time for an old relationship to come to its endPrompt request filled for  “I can’t let you get hurt” and  “I don’t remember that.”





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Break up, angst

“I can’t let you get hurt” Kushida said with a shake of his head. 

Our argument had been going round in circles, though we both knew were it was going. Despite my protests there was no way our relationship could work with me in Japan and him in America. Kushida was shooting down my arguments that we could have a long distance relationship, certain it was going to lead to nothing but heartache for me. 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you made a life changing decision without consulting me.” I said bitterly. “I thought we had something special.” 

“I tried to talk to you.” Kushida argued. “I kept trying to bring it up and every single time you changed the subject. 

“I don’t remember that.” 

“Six months ago I told you my contract was ending and I wanted to explore other options.” Kushida said. “You didn’t want to talk about it, because it was so far in the future. Three months ago I told you I had some interesting offers. All you would say was how good New Japan had been to me. That I should be loyal to them. You made it pretty clear you didn’t want to talk about what I wanted.” 

I frowned as I mentally reviewed those conversations realizing Kushida was right. I had brushed off his attempts at discussing his future. I thought about how excited he was when he came back from working with Ring of Honor and how he talked of working with new organizations, to expand his horizons beyond New Japan. Kushida had made his desires known, I just chose not to listen. 

“I’m sorry.” I said quietly. “I…I didn’t realize what I was doing. I guess I didn’t want to acknowledge it. Knowing what it meant.” 

“I have to do this. For me. For my dreams.” Kushida said. “I thought what I’ve done was enough, but it’s not. I’m not satisfied. I thought what we had was enough.” 

“But it’s not.” I said with tears welling in my eyes. “I love you Kushi. I don’t want to lose you, but I’m not going to hold you back from your dreams.” 

“I guess this is goodbye.” He said his own eyes glistening with tears. “I love you. I want you to be happy.”

“You too Kushi. I love you so much. Go and be happy.” 

He lowered his head and pressed a final kiss to my lips before hurrying from the room.


End file.
